


Langst One-shots

by klance_should_be_canon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), I love lance really, I love my baby lance, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, lance feels a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance_should_be_canon/pseuds/klance_should_be_canon
Summary: Just a bunch of Langst One-shots.What else did you expect?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. "Thanks Blue"

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically Lance messes up on a mission (I didn't put that part in so you're gonna have to Imagine it). after that he puts everyone to sleep and talks to Blue blah blah.
> 
> time period: before shiro disappears
> 
> enjoyy

"Lance, are you even listening?!

Allura was shouting at Lance yet again for messing up the mission.

"Sorry princess, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He instantly regretted that comment because Shiro gave him an angry glare. "You DO realise you put the ENTIRE team in danger? Stop joking around, this is serious!"

Shiro was right. he put the whole team in danger just because he was being an idiot.

Lance could feel everyone's angry eyes boring into his back. He turned around and saw Hunk's disappointed gaze looking everywhere but Lance.

"Sorry Shiro. It won't happen again." Shiro's gaze softened. "It better not"

\-----------------------------------this time skip was brought to you by sleep deprivation-----------------------------

That night Lance couldn't sleep. Just like every other night.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about what happened earlier but Lance had not.

He got up, giving up on trying to sleep. He made his way down to the kitchen but on his way he heard crashing noises coming from the training deck. Lance stood there for a bit and then realised it was probably Keith so he decided to check it out.

As expected, Keith was there.

"End training sequence."

Keith glared at Lance angrily. "What the hell?!"  
"What? It's 2am and you should be asleep."  
"You're not my mom."  
"Good observation!"  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Keith walked away, and for a second, Lance thought he saw a faint smile tug at the raven-haired boy's lips.

..He was probably hallucinating.

Once again, he made his way to the kitchen only to be stopped by a faint clicking sound coming from Pidge's room.

Of course that little gremlin was awake.

He opened the door and was greeted by a bright light coming from Pidge's laptop.

"Lance, why are you in my room?" she said, eyes not looking away from her screen.

"You should sleep." Lance suggested.  
"No thanks."

He closed her laptop and folded his arms.

"Hey! I'm trying to look for my brother and my dad!"

Lance gave her a pitiful look. "I understand how important that is to you but sleep is also important." He looked straight into her eyes with concern, noticing the bags under her eyes. "You can look for them in the morning when your head isn't cloudy from tiredness."

Lance looked down at the shorter paladins clothes finding she was already in her pijamas. "Ah...convenient.." he mumbled to himself.  
"Wha-"

Lance interrupted her by picking her up by the waist.

"What the hell are you doing?!”  
"Getting you to bed."  
"But I'm not-" *yawns* "-tired."

Lance laughed at this. "Sure you're not."

He put her to bed then noticed how restless she was.

Lance thought back to his mamá and what she would do when he couldn't sleep. He remembered how she sang him a song, so he decided to try it with Pidge.

He started to sing 'You are my Sunshine' and after a while of singing Pidge's eyes fluttered shut and Lance kissed her forehead.

"Buenos noches, Pidge."

He left the room and softly closed the door careful not to wake up the sleeping paladin.

He then made his way to the kitchen for the third time and actually reached it this time.

There, Lance found hunk stress baking. Again.

"Lance, hey!" Hunk turned around to face Lance knocking a chopping board off the counter in the process. Luckily, Lance had quick reflexes and managed to catch it before it hit the floor, avoiding waking anybody up.

"Oh thanks!" Hunk said, smiling at him.  
"Anytime."

Lance looked over to see Hunk mixing a purple mixture. "Whatcha making?"  
"Oh! Turns out, the Alteans had something like chocolate so I'm trying to make it!" He paused to mix it vigorously. "Here, try some!"

Lance scooped a bit on his finger and tasted it. "Wow! It really does taste like chocolate!"  
"I know right!" He looked up at Lance and inspected his features. "Anyways, what are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep"  
"Oh." Hunk said, slightly concerned.  
"You should though." Hunk snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh yeah."

Hunk started picking up utensils and putting them in drawers and cupboards.

"Don't worry, Hunk. I can do it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks man."  
"No problem!"  
"Goodnight!"  
"Night."

Hunk made his way to his room drowsy from exhaustion.

Honestly, Lance couldn't blame him.

\----------------------------------This time skip is brought to you by Hunk's space chocolate----------------------

Lance was sitting in top of Blue, gazing at the stars.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Shiro had said earlier and the angry and disappointed looks on his teammates faces. He couldn't stop thinking about how useless and stupid he was. How, even after everything he does, he'll never be good enough.

Lances thoughts were interrupted by Blue's hum of comfort and support. He could hear her in his mind telling him that everything will be alright. Maybe, just maybe, he could believe her.

"Thanks blue."


	2. Valentines Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically it's valentines day and lance gets gifts for everyone as he did with his Earth family and some klance happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Lance is amazing and deserves a valentines so I put together this valentines day special
> 
> I know I'm a week late but I was busy.
> 
> this one will have a happy ending because it's valentines themed. let's take it easy on Lance.
> 
> anyway- hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. there might be some swearing I think so be warned.

It was valentines day tomorrow.

For Lance, valentines had always been about family. Since 1. he had a BIG family and 2. He was never asked to be a valentine and, despite his façade of confidence, he never really had the courage to ask anyone.

This year, he decided, wasn't going to be any different.

Despite the fact that he really missed his real family , he was going to get small gifts for his space family instead.

So, when the team decided it was time to take a break and go to the space mall, he jumped at the chance and slipped away from the other in search for the gifts.

It was kinda easy because some planets had a holiday that was somewhat similar to valentines day. First he went to look for gifts for Pidge and Hunk because he knew exactly what to get them. After looking through multiple stores he found Pidge and Hunk's gifts and they were perfect.

Even though they were only small it was ok. It was valentines day not Christmas.

Christmas would be epic.

For Hunk he got an apron that said: 'Best chef ever' in big letters with a big heart at the bottom.

For Pidge, Lance got a mug that said: 'Love at first bite' since she broke hers when she got really angry with her computer and hasn't been able to drink coffee since.

He some sort of alien chocolates for Coran and heart earrings for Allura.

Next, he had no clue what to get Shiro.

Shiro and Lance were close...to some extent.

But they never really had convocations like what they would want as a gift. So he was stuck.

He went from store to store without any luck.

Eventually, he came across a store that had lots of different stuff so he decided to look around.

Lance searched and finally, he found the perfect gift for Shiro.

It was a white t-shirt that said: '#1 Dad' in heart.

Last was Keith.

Lance saved him for last on purpose.

You see, with Keith it was a little bit different from family.

He kinda had a tiny, little, miniature, large major crush on Keith that, after months of trying, Lance could not ignore.

It all started at the Garrison. He saw Keith as a rival for a while but when he realised he was bisexual, he couldn't tell if he wanted to be Keith or with him.

Eventually it elaborated into the tiny, little, miniature, large, major crush that he found so hard to ignore.

Lance walked to the store that he knew had Keith's gift sitting there, just waiting to be bought.

Lance had seen it there the last time they came to the space mall and he thought it would be the perfect gift but now he's having second thoughts.

What if Keith doesn't like it? What if he's disgusted? Insulted? What if Keith hates him for it and never talks to him again?

Ok, maybe Lance was overexaggerating just a little bit but you could never be too cautious.

After a while of debating he decided that he'd just get Keith a card.

How lame.

Lance returned to the others barely hiding his disappointment.

"Did everyone get what they came here to get?" Shiro asked.  
"Yes" The rest of them said in unison and they all made their way back to the castle. He couldn't help feel a little disappointed and upset but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Lance decided to sleep it off hoping he'd feel better in the morning.

\-----------------------This time skip was brought to you by Keith's gift that was never bought :(----------------------------

When Lance woke up he couldn't tell if it was morning or not. But then again you couldn't tell in space.

Lance looked at the clock that read 02:13. Good because this way he had time to do his beauty routine and wrap the gifts he'd forgotten to wrap the nigh before.

He decided to wrap the gifts because they were more important. Luckily, he had just about about enough wrapping paper to wrap everyone's gifts.

Lance looked over to the card on his desk. Keith's card. He walked over and picked it up.

The front of it was black with a big heart that didn't have any writing on it. The inside was black with hearts in the corners.

He wondered if Keith would think the card was cheesy but it was the card or nothing.

Lance sat down at his desk and began to write.

\------------------------------This time skip was brought to you by Lance's aching heart------------------------------------

Lance knocked on Pidge's door hoping to give the gift to her first.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Lance."

Silence.

"What do you want?"

Geez, harsh much?

"I just wanna give something to you."

Silence again.

"Come in." She finally said.

Lance came through the door, smiling, holding Pidge's gift in his hands.

When Pidge turned her head to face the taller paladin, she visually became exhausted.

"Lance, do you really have to be this energetic so early in the morning?"  
"It's valentines day!" He smiled, clearly excited.  
"So?"  
"So...we're gonna celebrate!"  
"It's just valentines day. It's not Christmas or Halloween."  
"I know but..." Lance mentally deflated.

He didn't tell her about how he spent valentines day with his family and that it reminds him of them.

"But?"  
"I got you a gift!" He said, pleased with himself.  
"Uh...just put it on my bed. I'll open it later."

Oh.

"A-alrighty then! Seeya Pidge!" 

He then left the room and leaving Pidge feeling guilty after hearing her teammate stutter in a bad way, because of her.

Next he went to Hunk. He couldn't find him anywhere so he left the gift in his room so Hunk would find it later.

He then searched for Shiro.

Shiro was reading a book in the 'living room' whilst eating some Altean fruit.

"Hey Shiro!" Shiro looked up to see Lance.  
"Oh! Hey Lance."

He actually looked genuinely happy to see Lance.

"I got you a valentines gift!"  
"Lance I'm way older than you."

Lance blinked at Shiro a couple of times and then realised that Shiro probably thought he was asking him to be his valentine or something.

"Oh, haha. Don't worry Shiro I'm not asking you to be my valentine or whatever."  
"Ohhh. Right. Haha sorry."  
"It's ok."

He handed Shiro the wrapped gift and he took it. Shiro then started to open it and even though he tried to hide it, it was clear he was excited. This made Lance happy.

He looked at the t-shirt then the writing on it and he just laughed.

"Oh Lance" he sighed, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing "This really made my day. Thank you."  
"It's no problem!"

Shiro pulled the smaller boy into a hug and Lance took it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged by anyone but Hunk.

When Shiro pulled away from the hug Shiro saw the sadness in Lance's eyes that showed only slightly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"  
"Of course" He did not know that.

Lance said goodbye to Shiro and went to find Coran and Allura to give them their gifts.

When he found them he gave the gifts to them and they loved them. They were very grateful.

Last was Keith. Again.

He'd put off giving Keith the card for as long as he could but he had to do it now he wouldn't ever.

He knocked Keith's door and heard shuffling sounds then a 'coming' that followed.

Keith opened the door, surprised to see Lance.

"Lance?"  
"Hey Keith"  
"What did you need?"

'You' Lance thought.

"I made you a card for valentines. He said looking away in an attempt to hide his red heated face.  
"For me?"  
"W-who else Mullet?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering.  
"Are you...embarrassed?"  
"Just shut and take the card."  
"Alright" He said with a smirk.

Keith took the card from Lance's shaking hands.

Lance watched Keith read the card, searching for any negative emotions.

When Keith finished reading the card, he looked up at Lance who was purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Lance?"  
"Uh yeah?"  
"Did you mean what you wrote?"  
"Well duh. Otherwise-"

Before Lance could finish he was met with another pair of lips smashing into his. He was shocked at first but eventually leant into the kiss. They both pulled away and stared each other in the eyes.

"I like you too."  
"Well I would hope so. You just kissed me!"

Keith laughed an took Lance's hand and they walked to the main room hand in hand.

This was turning out to be the best day ever.

\------------------------------This time skip was brought to you by Lance's happiness--------------------------------------

When Keith and Lance walked into the main area Lance wanted to cry.

Everyone was wearing or using the gifts he had bought them.

Pidge was drinking something out of her mug, Hunk was wearing his apron, Shiro was wearing his t-shirt, Coran was eating his chocolates and Allura was wearing her earrings.

"Fucking finally."  
"Language Pidge." Shiro said firmly.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You finally told him!"  
"I- uh- yeah."  
"Congratulations you two!" Coran said cheerfully.  
"Yes, I congratulate you both." Allura agreed.  
"Thanks." Keith said, giving them a corner smile.

After that the team spent the whole day together. They watched dozens of movies and fell asleep next to each other.

Lance then decided after snuggling into Keith's chest, that this was definitely one of the best days he's had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's the end!
> 
> there wasn't really much langst and I apologise for that but I couldn't think how to add it in. also I wrote this at 2am and finished at 4am.
> 
> anyways, please comment and leave kudos
> 
> remember: constructive criticism is always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> bye!


	3. 2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks about how many days it's been since he's hurt himself
> 
> (A/N) the temptation is realllllllll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea at like 1am so don't come at me if it's bad
> 
> trigger warnings: self-harm

2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

That's how long it had been since he did it last. The last time Lance clutched the sink, knuckles white, staring at himself at the mirror.

2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

That was the last time Lance had...

He had been really happy. He felt happy. He was happy and was getting better.

He thought that he was, anyway.

But now he stared at himself in the mirror, his vision slightly blurry, trying to concentrate. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't allow himself to.

He stared at the object in his top drawer. Staring at him. Taunting him. Lance tore his eyes away reluctantly and tried to focus his mind on something else.

2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

He hadn't felt the need to do it in a long time. Well, sure from time to time it did cross his mind, but the he never really considered doing it again. Not until lately. Not until now.

Lance clenched his fist and bit his lip till it bleed. Lance watched emotionlessly as a drop of blood from his lip rolled down his chin into the sink and disappeared down the drain leaving only a trail of blood behind. He wiped away the remaining blood from his face and subconsciously picked up the object in his top drawer.

2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

He was going to throw away his promises and everything he'd work for and for what? Why was he doing this? Why did he feel the need to do this?

Lance couldn't even answer those questions .

He didn't even know why.

Lance held to object in his hand hard, careful not to squeeze it to tightly. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it was going to escape his ribcage and jump out of his chest. He could feel his stomach churning at he stared down at it.

At the blade

So many times he'd tried to get rid of it but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried there was always that voice in the back of his mind telling him he wasn't enough. So it stayed there. In the drawer.

2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

Lance really couldn't tell anyone about it. They wouldn't understand. It hadn't even been a problem again until now. They would think differently of him. Less of him. They would ask him, "Why do you do it?" Lance wouldn't be able to answer. He didn't know why every mean or harsh comment got to him. Why the stress of not being good enough was too  
much for him. Why every bad thing, every bad thought, made him want to drag the blade across his skin. He just couldn't explain it.

He knew it was irrational. He knew there were other ways, better ways, safer ways, to make himself feel better. He knew that.

2 years, 4 months, 25 days.

The longer Lance stared at himself in the mirror, the guiltier he felt. He'd made all those promises and progress. He knew the risks of using the blade. He stared at it for what felt like hours. 

Lance closed his and felt a tear fall down his face. He was sorry.

So very sorry.

0 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end so yeah
> 
> p.s. remember to please leave kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) that's the end of the first one-shot and hope you enjoyed
> 
> please comment and leave kudos
> 
> p.s. constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
